


Fingertips putting on a show

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Pod Save America (RPF), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, sub!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: He looks absolutely wrecked. He’s the most beautiful thing Josh has ever seen.





	Fingertips putting on a show

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could call this a kink meme fill but alas it is not. I blame Katy for all of this. (it's more than a little bit Maggie's fault too)
> 
> technically takes place in the boyband!au that's consumed my soul where Josh is their drummer, but can 100% be read as campaign era.

At the end of the night, the guys are all going out to a bar. Tommy quietly steps away from the group. "I think... I think I'll just go back to the hotel,” he says in a tired, small voice. Josh looks at him assessingly. When he gets overwhelmed, he stops meeting anyone’s eyes, stops participating in conversations unless addressed directly. He’s looking at the floor right now, and come to think of it, Josh doesn’t remember him saying anything on the ride back from the event. 

Favs and Dan boo him amiably. “Spoilsport, you’re only young once,” Favs complains. Tommy’s shoulders shrug just a little. 

Josh steps closer to him and says “I’m tired too, I’ll go back with you.” He slings an arm around Tommy's shoulders as they walk away. Tommy leans into it and lets Josh steer him out and into a cab and up to his hotel room.

He leads Tommy in and sits him on the bed and says "Is it too much again?" Tommy nods weakly. How did Josh not notice how pale and drained he looks?

The last time they did this, he used a tie to fashion a makeshift blindfold. It was easy to see how much it settled Tommy down, to lose control, to have less to pay attention to. He did the research and now he’s prepared. Josh leaves Tommy sitting on the bed and goes to grab a smaller bag out of his suitcase, pulls out the things that had come to his apartment in an unmarked box.

Tommy's eyes go wide when Josh stops in front of him and he sees his hands, but he’s smiling. Josh holds out the blindfold first, slips it around his head with gentle hands. Once it’s secure he checks in, “Okay?” Tommy just nods. 

Josh carefully presses the squeaky toy into Tommy’s hand, grinning at the bright colors of the butterfly in his big fingers. “Squeeze that," he says. Tommy obeys and it squeaks. "Okay do that if you need to stop, even for a second okay?" Tommy nods and Josh says, "Can you answer me out loud please honey? Just a little longer.”

Tommy says quietly, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll tell you if I need to stop," he says dutifully. 

"Good boy." Josh kisses his forehead and then slips the ball gag into his mouth. "Comfortable enough?" Tommy makes a noise of assent around it. "Okay, you can be quiet now. You're so good, honey."

Josh takes a breath and looks at him carefully before picking up the earplugs. He places them carefully and gently in Tommy’s ears. "Tommy?" he says. Tommy doesn’t react at all. Good. 

He picks up Tommy's free hand and squeezes it gently until Tommy's fingers curl slightly around his. He kisses his forehead again and then drops his hand to start stripping him. First he maneuvers Tommy’s shirt carefully over his head, careful not to dislodge the squeaker as he tugs it off his arms. When Tommy’s chest is bare, he strokes a shoulder gently before guiding Tommy back to lay on the bed. He picks his legs up to lay them on the bed and slowly, tenderly unlaces and takes off his shoes, then his socks, then his jeans, and boxers.

When Tommy is stripped and still on the bed, he reaches for the padded cuffs and eyes the headboard. It’s not optimal, but there’s support beams on either end that work to secure his arms so that Tommy is spread out, his breathing starting to slow, compliant under his touch. 

With Tommy secured, Josh walks away, just for a second. He drinks a bottle of water carefully, takes his own deep breaths so that he can be calm and careful, even though Tommy is the hottest thing he’s ever seen right now. When he thinks he’s given Tommy enough time to slip down, to settle into the deprivation of the world around him, to embrace the comfort of the quiet, he moves back across the room. 

Josh has to suck in a breath, looking at him again. Tommy’s muscles are tight where they’re spread. His head is lolling against the mattress, mouth held open, a tiny bit of drool starting to slide down his cheeks. His body looks almost limp, ribs caved in by deep breathing, feet tipped flat where Josh put them. He looks painfully hard, the only part of his body that’s not loose and compliant. 

Josh climbs onto the bed and leans over Tommy, watching him suck in a breath at the change of pressure. Then he starts to move over his body. He alternates sensations, pressing with his fingers, reaching for the feather he’d left on the nightstand, pulling at Tommy’s skin with his teeth, running an ice cube across his skin, dragging his fingernails and pinching, pausing to kiss every inch. He’s slow and attentive, starting with Tommy’s shoulders and moving all the way down to his toes. 

Tommy is panting through the gag by the time Josh stops sucking on his toes and moves up the bed to suck his dick. He pushes Tommy’s thighs wide so he can slip his fingers under him and into him while he runs his tongue up and around. Tommy's hips start pushing up when he adds the third and Josh can tell he’s close. He pulls off to jerk Tommy through it so he comes all over himself. 

He goes back to the ice cube for a few minutes, focusing on the areas that make Tommy gasp  for breath, his nipples, under his lowest rib, around his still twitching dick. He follows the trail with more kisses.  Finally, Josh lifts Tommy’s hips and slides a pillow under them. 

Tommy is canting up into his touch as he slides in in one smooth motion. It doesn’t take long, this is for Tommy but god does it turn him on too. Josh drives into Tommy hard, watches his head drop to his chest, drags a finger through the mess on his stomach and comes, filling him up.

When he pulls out gently, holding two finger tips to his hole to keep him feeling full, Tommy is hard again. It only takes a few twists of Josh’s wrist before he’s coming again. 

Josh sits back on his heels and surveys his work. Tommy is covered with his own come all the way up to his neck, hips still canting up with over stimulation, ass dripping. He looks like he’s tearing up under the blindfold, he’s definitely drooling around the gag, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. He looks absolutely wrecked. He’s the most beautiful thing Josh has ever seen. 

Finally, Josh carefully moves to start releasing him. He starts with the earplugs, slips them out gently so he can tell Tommy how good he is while he cleans him up. “Hey baby,” he says, surprising himself with how rough his voice sounds. Next he pulls the gag from between Tommy’s teeth, kisses his stretched lip. Tommy whines softly into his mouth. “You’re so good for me. I’m gonna clean you up now, okay?” 

He leaves Tommy tied down and blindfolded while he walks to the bathroom to get a washcloth and start water running slowly for a bath. When he returns to the bed he slowly wipes it over him. Josh murmurs in the softest voice he can manage, “You're so good sweetheart, so beautiful all quiet there for me, just doing exactly what I told you to.” 

He thinks Tommy might still be trying to be quiet but can’t help the little noises that slip out. “You’re so gorgeous Tommy, honey.” Tommy’s full on crying under the blindfold now. Josh pauses to lean up and swallow his soft gasping sobs in a kiss.

Josh lifts Tommy’s hips to wipe at his hips and ass. He can’t resist gently slipping a finger in to gently stroke him, eliciting a tiny little gasp while Tommy's dick twitches just a little. Tommy clenches around nothing when Josh pulls his finger out. 

Finally, he reaches up to take the blindfold off.  "There’s those pretty eyes," Josh whispers and leans in to kiss the tears away. When he unties his hands, Tommy's arms immediately come to cling around his shoulders. 

Luckily, this hotel room came equipped with an oversized bathtub. Josh half carries Tommy in and cradles him on his lap under the water. Tommy leans against his shoulder, still soft and pliant.

When the water gets cold, he helps Tommy stand, wraps him up in a fluffy towel. He pulls out the extra toothbrush from his dopp kit and brushes his teeth for him while Tommy leans against him. He leads him out into the room and gently pulls boxers over his ankles and to his waist before tucking him into bed.

Josh leaves him snuggled under the blankets to brush his own teeth and wash his face. He putters around the room a bit, tucking the supplies away in case someone comes in in the morning. He’s interrupted by Tommy calling him pitifully, “Josh.”

Josh quickly crosses the floor. “I’m here. Come here baby.” He slides into bed beside Tommy  to wrap him up in his arms and stroke his curls until they both fall asleep.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
